No One Can Ever Replace You
by Parent12D
Summary: The Aftermath of 'Alex Quits' with Andrew and Chaosky in the mix. Andrew starts lamenting about what happened today, and starts feeling upset that Alex felt useless and when she was crying when she wanted to quit WOOHP, so he goes and comforts her (after some thinking). This is Rated T for some of the contents. Huge amounts of AndrewXAlex towards the end.
**Okay readers, here is another oneshot of this category that I decided to do.**

 **Now before I start the story, I just want to give out a few notes for all you readers out there.**

 **First of all, this story happens to be the aftermath of 'Alex Quits', with Andrew and Chaosky include in the mix. This story involves Andrew thinking about the events that took place during the whole scenario that happened during the episode if Andrew and Chaosky were in it.**

 **Also, the story will only have two or three crack ups in it, but that's about it. It has a more serious tone to it and has more emotion to it than anything else.**

 **Another thing, this story will probably be sad and heart wrenching to some of you readers that are easily stricken by this kind of stuff. It does have a happy ending however. Just letting you know.**

 **One last thing, even if you are easily emotional to such topics like this one, I do hope that you read this fanfiction anyway.**

 **With that being said, try enjoying the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, except for Andrew and Chaosky. All other characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **THE SPIES' HOME- BEVERLY HILLS- 6:00PM:**

In the room that belong to Andrew, the 16 year old male with the tan skin, dark brown hair and green eyes, Andrew was lying on his bed, after having eaten dinner early, because he had so much on his mind currently, he didn't want to spend time with the others. Andrew was currently lamenting to himself about the events that happened during this whole scenario. For several missions now, his girlfriend Alex, described as being a 15 year old girl with short black hair, tan skin and golden eyes, has stated that she has been screwing up on several missions recently, especially when she claimed to be a ditz when she held the hairdryer in the wrong direction, letting the bad guy get away. Alex felt so useless, she started to doubt her skills as a WOOHP agent. Even though Sam, Clover and even Chaosky tried to reassure her, she still felt useless. Eventually, when Andrew helped to reassure her, explaining how he has screwed up a lot of stuff too and he knows how it feels, it help Alex feel better.

Unfortunately, when one solution was taken care of, another problem then came up. It was revealed that Alex had gotten an F on her science test and that she had to do an extra credit assignment in order to pass. Andrew took notice of this and explained to her that he can help her out with it to make her feel better. Sam, Clover and Chaosky also gave her the support she needed.

When they were summoned by WOOHP once again to head to Mexico City for their next mission, Jerry had revealed that another spy will be joining them for this mission. Andrew seemed shocked at this, as did Chaosky. They were introduced to Brittney, who got to know the other spies a little. Alex started to feel even more upset since another spy was joining them and she felt she was gonna be replaced if she screwed up again.

From what Andrew recalled, when they went to Mexico City, not only was Alex feeling angry with how Brittney was getting strongly acquainted with Sam and Clover, and even Chaosky, but there was one point where Brittney started to notice some of Andrew's structure, being his hunky body parts. As a result, Brittney had started flirting with Andrew. Just remembering it gave Andrew the chills. He remembered every part of it too.

* * *

 _"My Andrew," Brittney started to flirt. "You are definitely a very strong and hunky man. I never met some guy with such incredible powers like you do. Might I add that you look rather handsome and sexy too."_

 _As Brittney continued flirting with him, Andrew took notice of how Alex was really getting jealous of the fact that Brittney was actually flirting with_ _ **her**_ _man. She was so jealous, that she slowly looked like a devil, with the horns and pitchfork and the flames around her, making it seem like she wanted to take her down. Andrew was the only one who noticed she looked like a devil, so he had to stop Brittney right away, since Alex is his one and only true love._

 _"Stop!" Andrew stopped Brittney before continuing. "Look Brittany, I appreciate your compliments and all that, but I want you to know, I'm already taken and I have a girlfriend."_

 _"Really?" Brittney sounded so shocked, she regret flirting with him. "I'm so sorry. Who is your girlfriend?"_

 _"That would be Alex." Andrew pointed out as Alex went back to normal. Brittney left it at that as Alex wondered if they were gonna get done with this mission already. The others agreed as they went back to finding their bad guy._

* * *

Andrew then remembered how Alex wanted to chip in and help out, with the jet boots activated, she tried to stop the bad guy herself, but unfortunately, it backfired and she ended up landing on a stand with pink stuff on it, allowing the bad guy to get away, only leaving a single footprint on the pink stuff as a clue. Sam and Clover groaned once again because Alex screwed up. Andrew couldn't get mad at Alex, especially after the clue was pointed out to the others. The five spies went and comforted Alex by giving her a hug. Alex wasn't bothered by this until Brittney joined in. For some reason, Alex didn't like Brittney, personally due to the fact that she was being replaced, especially after this latest screw up.

After they returned to WOOHP HQ, they showed Jerry the evidence that they found. Jerry then asked what happened in Mexico City that led to the bad guy escaping. None of them could say it because it would break Alex more than it should have. Alex finally speaking up, explaining that she is such a screw up and that she blew it again. Everyone was in shock at this outburst. Andrew had wanted to say something to comfort her, but Alex spoke first, and what she said got all of them shocked. Andrew remembered exactly what she said.

 _"I can't do this anymore! I quit!" Alex cried._

This left all of them speechless, as none of them wanted her to leave. The way she said 'I quit' was so heart wrenching, Andrew started to feel heartbroken. Andrew tried to find words, when Sam explained that they need her.

 _"You don't need me, you have her,"Alex pointed to Brittney as tears started dripping down her face. "I'm a screw up! A worthless, pitiful, poor excuse of a WOOHP agent that ever existed! None of you need me at all! I'm just trash, chewed up gum on the shoe!"_

If there was one thing Andrew found the most painful to put up with, it's seeing Alex cry and feeling hurt. Andrew didn't want her to leave. He tried talking to her, by saying that he needs her and that she is important to him. Alex was so sad, that she couldn't listen to Andrew straight.

 _"I'm sorry Andrew, but I feel like WOOHP doesn't need me anymore. You guys would be better off without me," Alex explained as she headed for the door. "Now, if you'll all excuse me, I have an extra-credit assignment to do."_

And then she walked out the door that opened up for her, not turning back as she walked out of WOOHP, the door closing behind her. Andrew was in total despair and sadness, that he didn't want to talk to anyone, even though he complied with the mission. Andrew didn't remember much at WOOHP after that, other than the fact that they are to head to Greenland to find their bad guy. Clover wondered if Greenland was a warm and tropical paradise of some kind, leading to Chaosky correcting her, saying that it's actually cold and freezing in Greenland, with snow present. Andrew, still in his bedroom, then had a flashback of the mission in Greenland, remembering what had happened.

* * *

 _In Greenland, Sam, Clover, Brittney, Chaosky and Andrew made it to their destination to find their bad guy. While Chaosky was talkative with the others, Andrew stayed silent through most of the mission. Andrew did manage to chuckle when Sam pulled off an Alex when entering the building through the electric fence, but aside from that, that was about it. Andrew couldn't speak, he didn't feel like speaking. He was completely lost in thought. It wasn't the same without Alex. Alex always put Andrew in a good mood, with her normally bright and bubbly smile, and her optimistic personality that Andrew loved, giving him another reason to love her so much, and now she was gone._

 _Andrew accompanied the others into the building, but didn't speak at all for a good portion of the infiltration. Once they saw what looked like a giant microwave (according to Clover), and learning that the plan that this bad guy was doing involved molecules, and they learned that heat helps to speed up molecules, Sam had decided that they report this information to Jerry. When they contacted him however, they noticed that Jerry was missing. Sam was wondering why Jerry wasn't answering and what is he doing to not be able to answer at the moment. It was then Andrew spoke for the first time since Alex's departure._

 _"Maybe Jerry decided to go on a donut break." Andrew said, sounding like a ditz in response to it being empty without Alex, so he decided to say something foolish._

 _Sam, Clover and Brittney looked at him strangely._

 _"What, he could be on a donut break." Andrew stated. Chaosky was now pouting as he started grumbling._

 _"Lucky," Chaosky snorted. "Gets to go on a donut break while we bust our butts off in Greenland."_

 _Sam explained that this was not the time to be getting off topic and find out how to report this information to Jerry._

 _It was then that the bad guy that they were suppose to take down had entered the room and the spies looked shocked and surprised._

 _"Hey Andrew," Chaosky nudged his friend. "I think maybe now would be a good time for_ _ **us**_ _to go on a donut break too."_

 _"Good idea Chaosky," Andrew nodded. "Let's go."_

 _Andrew felt like he wouldn't be useful with this part anyway, so he bolted off with Chaosky to go to some donut shop in Greenland and be on a donut break._

* * *

 _ **ONE SEEMINGLY SHORT DONUT BREAK LATER...**_

* * *

 _After Sam, Clover and Brittney got hit by the slowmo ray, causing them to go in slow motion, and got tied up, the bad guy felt the need to start a ten minute time bomb before he left. The moment he left, did Andrew and Chaosky return with some donuts that they were willing on sharing with the others._

 _"Hey girls, we're back! Care to have some donuts that we save for-" Andrew stopped short when he saw what happened. "Oh my."_

 _"They got hit by the slowmo ray, and now are tied up!" Chaosky concluded._

 _The three of them were trying to tell Andrew and Chaosky something but Andrew found it hard to understand them, considering he left his device behind by accident. Chaosky heard a timer ticking down and saw the time bomb, which he concluded was what the girls were trying to tell them._

 _"Hey Andrew, I think the girls are talking about this here time bomb that's going off," Chaosky stated, now showing that it only had 8 minutes left before it blew up._

 _"Okay," Andrew approached it. "I wonder how we stop it."_

 _"I believe we have to press this red button here and it'll stop instantly." Chaosky pointed to said button._

 _"Well we shouldn't stand here," Andrew stated. "Let's stop the time bomb already."_

 _"Actually Andrew we can't right now." Chaosky stated._

 _"And why not, pray tell?"_

 _"Because according to the dialogue here," Chaosky got out the script and showed it to him. "Alex is suppose to show up and stop the time bomb herself."_

 _Just hearing the name Alex got Andrew upset. He couldn't contain himself so he then started balling his eyes out and he couldn't stop crying. Chaosky knew that any comforting he could give him at the moment just wouldn't help, so Chaosky let out a defeated sigh, sat down in the corner, and decided to take a quick snooze, hoping Alex will show up soon._

 _Even though Andrew was crying, he seriously hope that Chaosky was telling the truth, and that Alex really will show up. He hoped that Chaosky was right about that..._

* * *

 _A minute or so later (since there was a time bomb), Andrew was still crying, explaining that he'd give_ _ **anything**_ _to see Alex's bright, shiny and bubbly face and her beautiful voice, when suddenly, Andrew and Chaosky heard someone come in through the window. Andrew was too sad to notice, while Chaosky looked and saw exactly who it was. It was revealed to be Alex, just like he said. Chaosky then approached Andrew and tapped him on the shoulder._

 _"Andrew," Chaosky said. "Alex is here! Take a look!"_

 _Andrew hesitated at first, but then slowly opened his eyes as he then saw Alex right there in front of him, worried about why Andrew was crying but decided to leave it at that._

 _"Alex?" Andrew wiped his tears away. "Is that really you!?" There was only 4 minutes on the time bomb left._

 _"Last I check honey," Alex said. "I am Alex. I came because one of you tried contacting me about something."_

 _Alex then took the next three minutes to find out what the three girls tied up were saying, finding out they were saying 'BOMB!'. Without a second to spare, Alex stopped the time bomb instantly, as she then untied the girls as Andrew gave her a hug afterwards._

 _"Oh Alex, I'm so happy to see you," Andrew admitted. "But what convinced you to come rescue us?"_

 _"Well Andrew, as part of my extra credit assignment, I found out that heat speeds up molecules and that after learning that, I might be useful after all, and I couldn't let you guys get killed, especially you Andrew, so that's why I'm here!" Alex explained._

 _Andrew was so happy that she figured that kind of stuff out on her own, proving that she isn't as worthless as she claims to be. After speeding up the girls again with the hairdryer, all of them decided to go after their bad guy and stop his plan. Eventually, they caught him and was arrested, leading to Alex needing to use a huge hairdryer to speed everything up and turn everything back to normal._

* * *

 _Sometime later, in WOOHP's HQ, all of the spies including Alex who joined the team again, were talking with Jerry, as Brittney and Alex had became friends. Jerry then revealed that Brittney isn't staying with them and was just an agent in training, revealing that she wasn't Alex's replacement after all. Alex was upset that Brittney was leaving them to be with another team, but Jerry reassured her that she'll meet her again soon. Once Brittney left, Sam and Clover then explained that nobody could ever replace her. Andrew agreed with this as no one could be his girlfriend better than Alex. Chaosky was also happy that Alex wouldn't be leaving them, and all five of them engaged in a group hug. A moment later, Jerry then felt the strong need to ask Alex a very important question._

 _"Now tell me," Jerry started. "How ever did you figured out how to reverse the molecular slowdown?"_

 _It was then Alex instantly remembered about her extra credit assignment she had to do for science class. Letting out a gasp, she then said._

 _"MY SCIENCE PROJECT!" Alex started to make a bolt for the door. "I gotta go! I'll talk to you all later!"_

 _With that, she went out the door and back to school._

 _"Yes indeed," Jerry commented. "No one can ever replace Alex."_

 _"Yeah," Chaosky agreed. "What would we do without Alex?"_

 _"Yeah," Andrew sighed happily. "That's why I love her so much."_

 _Jerry took notice of this, but decided to keep quite._

 _"Anyway Jerry, Chaosky and I have some stuff we gotta do, so we are gonna leave now," Andrew said as Chaosky nodded in agreement._

 _"Very well." Was all Jerry said as Andrew waved farewell for now._

 _"Sam, Clover, I'll see you two later when we are home." Andrew said as Chaosky repeated afterwards._

 _"See you two later," Sam and Clover said together._

 _"See ya! Come on Chaosky."_

 _Andrew bolted out the door, with Chaosky right behind him as they went to take care of business before going back to the house._

* * *

So that was it. Andrew was now back home in his bedroom as he had that entire flashback so quickly and had lamented about today. Andrew was happy that Alex was back, but he still felt something wrong with her. It pained Andrew so much to see Alex cry when she felt like she was worthless. He really wished he could have acted quicker and comforted her when she really did need it, before she walked out that door. She was his angel, and no one could replace her.

Andrew looked at the clock. It was only 7:00 o'clock. The sun was slowly starting to set at this point. Andrew felt like now was best to comfort Alex and make sure she's alright. As a result, Andrew got out of bed, and headed for his door. He left his room as he went into the living room, hoping Alex was there. Unfortunately, the only person in the living room currently was Chaosky as he was watching some romantic comedy on TV. Chaosky felt Andrew's presence as he turned around and face him.

"Oh hey Andrew," Chaosky greeted. "You looking for Alex?"

Andrew nodded slowly.

"Well she went up to the roof if you are looking for her," Chaosky could tell he wanted to comfort her, judging by the look on his face. "I'd say the best time to give her comfort is now Andrew."

"Yeah, thanks Chaosky," Andrew thanked him.

"Your welcome." Chaosky said as Andrew then went up to the roof, hoping to find Alex and be able to comfort her...

* * *

Up on the roof, Alex was just looking at the sunset, thinking about what had happened today. She was glad that she passed her extra credit assignment, getting an A+, and she was happy that she wasn't being replaced, but something still bothered her. She was worried that Andrew no longer seemed into her, and that Brittney took her man away from her. Alex had some tears drip down her eyes as she felt sad just from thinking about it. She didn't know what to do. Would Andrew be willing to comfort her? Would she feel better if he did help her?

Just then, someone behind her came out of the door and was walking towards.

"Hey Alex," Andrew called out, approaching her. "You alright babe?"

Alex turned around and saw Andrew, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Yes Andrew," Alex said. "I'm feeling better now."

"So Alex, did you pass that extra credit assignment you had to do?" Andrew asked her, now sitting right next to her.

"As a matter of fact, I did," Alex stated. "I got an A+ as a result."

"Great job honey," Andrew praised. "I'm so happy that you figured out that kind of stuff that you demonstrated when confronting us in Greenland."

Alex couldn't help but smile weakly as she faced Andrew.

"Alex, I came up here because I wanted to make sure you were alright," Andrew explained. "I want you to know that you are not worthless, and that WOOHP does need you. _I_ need you. The way you stopped our bad guy from succeeding shows that you are useful after all."

Alex knew that Andrew was right, but she had a frown on her face.

"That might be true Andrew, but all the other missions that I have been for previously have all been screw ups for me," Alex admitted. "I mess everything up and I make everything worse for everyone."

Andrew placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I know that sweetheart, but as I told you before, I made mistakes too. I also screwed up several times myself," Andrew explained. "But every time I made those errors, I always took it for granted, and tried better the next time I am to do such an important task. Chaosky always told me to not let these flukes get to me and keep thinking of the positive."

"But Andrew, what about future missions?" Alex asked him. "For all we know, I could end up screwing up those missions for us too."

"That's why starting with the next mission, I'm gonna help you and support you to make sure you make less mistakes and let you know if you are doing something wrong. I'll help you build up your confidence and make sure you think better about yourself. I promise." Andrew explained.

Alex felt touched by Andrew's reassuring comment, but she was still frowning.

"Thanks Andrew, but there's something else that's still bothering me." Alex admitted.

"And what would that be honey?"

"When Brittney accompanied us to Mexico City, and she was flirting with you, I felt like she had won your heart. I was not only angry at her, but I was feeling heartbroken that maybe you'd dump me for her. I was sad Andrew. I didn't know what to do." Alex said.

Andrew had expected Alex to be hurt by this, and thus he then told her.

"Alex look, yes it was true that Brittney did have some very interesting things about her," Andrew explained as Alex frowned some more. "But listen, I couldn't make her my girlfriend. My heart has room for one girl and _one_ girl only. The only girl who could be mine is you Alex."

"Really?" Alex wondered. "You really mean that?"

"Yes, I won't have anyone else be my girlfriend," Andrew nodded. "I'm your man, and your man only. Don't ever think I'll leave you for someone else."

Feeling really touched, Alex felt the need to hug him.

"Thank you so much for everything Andrew." Alex said.

"Your welcome honey," Andrew said. "I love you Alex. Don't forget that."

"I love you too handsome."

Then as expected, the two engaged in a compassionate kissing fest. They were having so much fun, having their tongues touch each other as they were kissing under the setting sun. A few moments later, they stopped and stared at each other.

"So, you still think I'd dump you for anyone else?" Andrew asked.

"No," Alex said. "Now I know you wouldn't dump me."

"Good," Andrew smiled. "Just remember that she can't replace you. No one can ever replace you Alex."

"I know now sweet cakes," Alex said as she leaned her head onto Andrew's shoulder. "I really love you Andrew."

"And I really love you too sweetie."

They then started kissing again as the sun was just about out of sight as it was now getting dark and the moon slowly started to come up. A few minutes later, the two of them went back into the house, holding hands as Alex now knew that no one could ever replace her for WOOHP and that Andrew would always keep her forever. They went back inside, hoping for a brighter and a better day tomorrow...

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **THAT'S THE STORY EVERYONE! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! NOW LET ME EXPLAIN, WHEN I WATCHED THIS EPISODE WHEN I WAS A LITTLE KID, I REALLY FELT LIKE IT WAS ONE OF THOSE INSTANCES WHERE ALEX JUST NEEDED A HUG AND SOMEONE TO COMFORT HER. EVEN TO THIS DAY WHEN I WATCH IT, I FEEL LIKE ALEX NEEDS THE COMFORT! SO THAT'S HOW I CAME UP WITH THIS ONE SHOT!**

 **ANYWAY, I DON'T KNOW WHEN MY NEXT FAN FICTION WILL BE, BUT STAY TUNED UNTIL THEN READERS!**

 **IN THE MEANTIME, FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WISH!**

 **WITH THAT BEING SAID, GOODBYE FOR THE TIME BEING READERS!**


End file.
